A change in Italy
by kushina uzumaki 9
Summary: something's happened to Italy, he's acting odd. The slow changes in his personality do not go unnoticed by his friends; they just can't do anything about it. Warning, some gore factor, and 2p. One shot


The change in Italy

Sum: something's happened to Italy, he's acting odd. The slow changes in his personality do not go unnoticed by his friends; they just can't do anything about it. Warning, some gore factor, and 2p. one shot

* * *

It was slow at first Germany didn't even notice it. It started when Italy stared fighting against France. Germany had paced it off as nothing cause France was about on the same military standing as Italy. Of corse he had told Japan about how Italy finally not run away from a fight, but Japan had responded the Japanese way…

After that things started to get weird, Italy became more aggressive. He stopped running away from training, started to fight back in battles. Germany thought that his training was finally getting though to his friend, but he knew it was something more. Slowly Italy became more and more verbal, he stopped crying for help and started cursing. Again Germany passed it off as to much time with his brother.

One day, while Italy and Germany were out for a walk, Italy asked a strange question. "Hey Germany, what would you do if I asked you to take me into battle with you?"

Germany looked at the smaller nation stunned. But slowly he said, "I would ask if you vere ready, put you zough one more test with my training. If you pass, I vould still ask you to stay close on the battle field."

The curl on Italy's head seamed to brighten at this. "Would you really? Would you really let me fight?" He asked, his eyes light up with joy. This disturbed to German quit a bit, he was so use to his friend running away, crying, from battle. Now he was all but begging to go.

"Ja, I vould. But my test von't be easy."

Weeks passed and still Germany didn't give Italy his test. Every time it got brought up, he would say it wasn't ready yet. One night, Italy had enough of waiting. "It's been over a month now. When is that idiot going to let me take that stupid test?" he muttered as he cleaned his knifes. Over the past few weeks, Italy had come to love that weapon. Every day, after his independent training, he would clean and sharpen his knifes. "I've has enough, tonight I'll do it myself."

And so he did. At 8 o'clock sharp he left the house on his own carrying a loaded gun and some extra ammo in his coat pockets.

* * *

Germany was in the kitchen when he heard the front door open. He had notice the Italy had left sometime around 8 but thought it was to buy some pasta. Even he had noticed that the supply was running low, you probably couldn't even cook a pot with the amount they had left. "Italy, is zat you?" He called. _Thud!_ The sound of a body hitting the ground came from the doorway. "Italy!" Germany ran to the doorway, there he found a blood covered Italian. "Italy! Vhat happened?"

Italy just smiled and held up a bloody knife. "I did it." His eyes were slightly open for once, a scary gleam of accomplishment was held in them.

"Hang on Italy!" Germany yelled as he went to get some bandages before caring his friend upstairs and into the bed. When he was cleaning up the wounds he asked Italy "Zat happened? It isn't like you to stay and fight."

But instead of an answer, all he got was "I know now." Italy smiled "This is who I really am."

From then on, things only got worse. When Italy tried to get Germany to play football, and Germany refused, Italy grabbed his arm and gave him a cold look.

When Germany started yelling at Italy, a knife was pressed against his throat.

Italy stopped making pasta, and when he did, it tasted different. Almost, metallic.

One day Germany decided to follow Italy on one of his walks. They ended up in the forest by a dried riverbed. There he saw Italy crying. "Italy?" he walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Vhats vrong Italy? You've been acting different."

His friend just looked up to him "All I wanted to do was impress you."

From then on, Italy was different. Darker, more violent. And no one questioned it.

* * *

I got the idea from a cmv called The Kill, by aianimecosplay. awesome group by the way.

i own nothing.


End file.
